


Trapped

by carolelained



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Adult Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox plans to get revenge on Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Trapped   
by CarolelaineD

I find myself here breaking in to Mulders apartment yet again.  
I know that the man blames me for everything in his life and will most probably kill me on sight, but needs must.

At least Mulder's at work and that makes my life that bit easier.  
However, I am Alex Krycek one arrogant bastard who always believes that I will come out of everything ok. Gaining entry was a piece of cake as usual, for an FBI agent Mulder can be very lax about his safety.  
I now check out the apartment and find it empty and quiet, so I start to search for the files that I need, that was when I heard the click of a gun and realized that I had not checked the bathroom, I turned slowly to face one very pissed off looking Mulder.

"Get your fucking hands where I can see them Krycek."

Shit what the fuck do I do now, I like an idiot turn my back and decide to do a runner then I felt the pain and darkness come.  
When I finally open my eyes I realize that I'm sat on Mulders couch with my fucking hands cuffed behind my back, and just to make things worse Mulder's sat on the coffee table staring at me.

"Talk Krycek and I might let you walk out of here alive, tell me who sent you."

"I am dead if I tell you anything Mulder."

"What makes you so sure I won't just kill you now Krycek, you are nothing but a murdering bastard anyway."

"Fuckin do it then Mulder, because if you arrest me I will also die so it's a no win situation for me anyway."

"Ok I could just let them kill you Krycek, but you deserve to suffer far worse than an instant death so I guess that I will have to make you suffer myself."

"Please Mulder this is not who you are, you are not like them and could not do it so just let me go."

Well I was not prepared for the backhander I was to receive, that was when I realized that Mulder was going to take out all his anger and frustration on me.

"When I talk Krycek you will learn to keep that lying mouth of yours shut, do I make myself clear."

"You can't keep me here Mulder as they will come searching for me, or what about when you have to remove the cuffs."

"They won't find you here Krycek, and as for the cuffs they will stay on while you are my prisoner."

"You can't do this Mulder, hell what when I need the bathroom or to eat. You cannot keep me cuffed."

"You overlook a couple of things Krycek, firstly I don't care if you piss yourself as long as you don't stink up the place, and secondly who said that I plan to feed you."

"Mulder please, let me go now and you will never see me again I promise."

"Krycek shut the fuck up as you are going nowhere."

"You fuckin bastard Mulder, I swear that I will kill you as soon as I am free."

"You protest too much Krycek, but you had better learn that you will never be free again."

"You will never pull this off Mulder."

"Just shut that lying mouth of yours Krycek, or I will smack you in it again."

I watched as Mulder got up and went to the bedroom, he then returned with a tie and gagged me. I had to just sit there and watch as Mulder went on as if I was not even there, fuck he would have to let me go soon as I swear I will piss myself all over his couch.  
Fuck over an hour later and the bastard has still not acknowledged me what the hell does he want from me?

Finally Mulder decides to come and remove the gag, but I swear that the man's starting to really freak me out with his behaviour.

"Drink this water Krycek as I don't want you to become ill, well not just yet anyway."

"Great just keep me alive while you have your fun."

"Yeah that about sums things up, and believe me Krycek I plan to have a great deal of fun with you."

"Mulder please just remove the cuffs, at least long enough so I can go for a piss."

"Look if you need the toilet I will have to take you myself."

"Fuck you Mulder, I am not a baby and I don't need your help."

"But I believe that you do need help so on your feet now Krycek."

Oh my god the man really means to escort me to the bathroom, well as soon as he removes the cuffs I will smack him one and leave.  
Mulder pulled me to my feet by my shirt and led me to the bathroom, once inside he started to unfasten my jeans.

"Mulder what the fuck are you doing, get your fuckin hands off me."

"I am letting you use the toilet Krycek, you did say that you needed to take a piss."

"You are not touching me Mulder so just remove the cuffs and I will manage on my own."

"You don't have a chance in hell Krycek of me removing the cuffs so just deal with it."

Fuck it the man has really lost it and plans to humiliate me to death, well if he doesn't do it, I will. Shit I find myself standing in Mulders bathroom with my jeans pulled down and Mulders hand around my cock. However, its hard to take a piss as I can feel my cock starting to get hard. Not now please god I need to think about something else.

"You sick little fuck Krycek, you are really getting turned on here."

"Mulder please don't humiliate me any more, god I want to just die here and now."

"Don't be so dramatic Krycek as believe me no one will ever know that I stood here holding your cock in my hand."

I stood facing the toilet thinking about really bad things until finally my cock became flaccid, I then managed to take a piss and waited for Mulder to refasten my jeans. However Mulder stood behind me and then I felt him reach around me and grab my cock.

"So let's see Krycek you hate to be humiliated, well lets just see how much I can manage to humiliate you."

"Mulder no please."

Shit I lost all thought as his hands started to work up a rhythm and jerk me off, fuck I could feel his own cock pressing against my ass and even through his pants he was hard. Fuck I need to come so bad and I don't care if he humiliates me just as long as I come.

"Do you want to come Krycek."

"God please Fox can't you just fuck me."

I realized when it was too late just what I had said, I found myself shoved to the floor while Mulder stood there laughing.

"I guess that I have humiliated you enough for now Krycek."

"I'm sorry Mulder for everything but you can't leave me like this."

"You will have to jerk yourself off Krycek, oh I am sorry I almost forgot that you have no hands."

"You fuckin bastard Mulder."

I sat there on the bathroom floor willing my rampant cock to go soft, it was a hard task as I kept remembering how it felt when he was behind me. However I can not believe that I asked him to fuck me, well he managed to well and truly humiliate me so at least that can't get any worse.

Finally, Mulder returned and led me to the bedroom pushing me down on the bed.

"Sleep Krycek, and if you behave I will give you some food in the morning."

"How the hell do you expect me to sleep Mulder, it's not too late just to let me go?"

"Goodnight Krycek."

"Bastard Mulder."

"I can see that I will have to discipline you Krycek, you will learn to behave and watch that disgusting mouth of yours."

"Fuck you"

"You do not want to test my patience Krycek as you will suffer more."

"Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you."

I lay there and watched as Mulder removed his belt, fuck that hurt as it came down on my backside."

"Next time you swear at me Krycek, I will remove your jeans and do it on your bare ass."

I must have fallen asleep at some point as when I opened my eyes it was daylight. My ass still hurt and I could no longer feel my arms when Mulder walked in.

"Good morning Krycek did you sleep well, I guess it's time that we got you cleaned up and fed."

"Fuck you Mulder I would rather starve than have you feed me."

"I see you are determined to keep to swearing at me yet Krycek."

"Get the fuck away from me Mulder."

Before I had even realised what was happening Mulder was on the bed, shit he was on top of me pinning down my legs as he unfastened my jeans. Hell the man was quick as I lay there on the bed naked from the waist down, Mulder turned me on my stomach and then stood up and removed his belt.  
Fuck the last time was over my jeans and that hurt and now he planned to do it on my naked skin.

"God I am so sorry please Mulder don't do this to me."

I felt Mulder shove something in my mouth to silence me before he whispered in my ear.

"So help me God Krycek if you fight me or try to kick me, I swear that I will leave you here like this for that cancerous bastard to find. Therefore, you can be a mouse or take your punishment like a man."

I lay there and for once in my life I was thankful for the gag, I tried to make no noise as that belt came over my backside over and over again and I swear by the pain that the belt had broken the skin.  
After Mulder had finished he just walked out of the bedroom and left me to suffer alone.

Despite my pain I had fallen asleep and was to awake to find my ass been bathed by Mulder, shit he was been so gentle as he wiped the cloth over the welts, However it never altered the fact that the man could humiliate me to this level.

"Why bother Mulder, it's not like it matters to you if I'm in pain."

"Look Krycek, I want you to sit up and eat, then I want to talk too you."

"Like we have anything to talk about Mulder, don't forget I am nothing but a liar and a murdering bastard."

"Just sit up while I get the food Alex."

I sat there just waiting and thinking, shit what was Mulder planning and why did he suddenly call me Alex. When he returned, I managed a small amount of soup but I needed to keep up my strength if I ever wanted to escape.

"So go on then Mulder talk."

"I have to go away for the night Alex and that means leaving you alone, so I need to prepare you for the duration of my absence."

"What the hell do you mean by prepare me, you can't leave me here alone Mulder so just let me go?"

"You will be ok Alex, but I must act now or else I won't have time."

"Fuck what have you done to me Mulder."

"That will be the effects of the drug that I put in your soup, soon I will be able to un cuff you."

"What did you give me, I swear the minute you remove the cuffs you're a dead man."

"It's ketamine Alex, but don't worry it was just enough to make you immobile, you will be fully aware of what I do to you."

I knew that I was even becoming to relaxed to speak so I was left with no choice but to just lay there as the cuffs were removed, but I vow here and now that I will kill Mulder if I get the chance.

Mulder pulled me from the bed and helped me to the bathroom where he laid me on the floor with a plastic sheet beneath me, Oh shit was this where he planned to end my life and kill me here in the bathroom.

"Alex calm down and breath before you have a heart attack on me. I am not going to kill you just prepare you and maybe humiliate you some more."

I had to just lay there while Mulder removed my t shirt so that I was now fully naked, then the man bent my legs at the knees and pushed my legs apart, shit the man had a full view of my ass and despite the ketamine I swear that I must be bright red with humiliation.

"I know that you can hear me Alex, and I want you to remain calm while I just apply some lube to your ass."

Oh shit was Mulder planning to rape me as revenge, fuck no he could not be as evil as his father could he. I lay there knowing that I was crying but no longer had any control over anything, shit I never even had the strength to look away as Mulder bent between my parted legs. However, due to the drug I was unable to feel his fingers in me as he lubed my ass.

"Don't cry Alex, I am only preparing your ass for an enema, I can't have you messing the bed while I'm away."

Shit I was drugged and unable to move while my worst enemy gave me an enema and humiliated me more than I had ever been humiliated in my whole life. After some time Mulder lifted me up and sat me on the toilet.

"Just stay there Alex while I go and prepare the bed for you, then I will come and clean you up."

Like I could go anywhere even if I wanted to, but I could not take much more of this as Mulder returned to clean me up. I was then laid back down on the bed.

"Sleep Alex when you awake I will be gone, I will be gone for a day or so but remember if you scream out and someone calls the police you will be taken in to custody and might not survive. We will have a proper talk when I return."

When I awoke some time later my head was pounding but at least the drug had wore off not that I could leave anyway. I soon realised that one of my hands was cuffed to the headboard and that my legs where tied together, shit there was even a noisy plastic sheet on the bed incase I was to wet myself which was a possibility if I am going to be left here for some time.

I hate been bored as it allows me time to think about my past and all that I have already suffered at the hands of a Mulder. No I can't think about that now as I will end up insane, so I need to think of a way to pass the time.

I realise that Mulder left one hand loose so that I could drink the water that he had left, well I would show that bastard as I grabbed my cock and started to jerk off it was not about pleasure, I just lay there thinking of Mulders face as he had to clean up after me. I know that it was a petty act, but I wondered just how many times I could come before he returned.

In between sleep I managed to amuse myself and make the bed a total mess, I had come many times on the sheet and had even been forced to release the pressure on my bladder, maybe it would piss off Mulder and he would let me go that was unless I got bored to death first. What seemed like an eternity later Mulder finally arrived home.

"I see that you found a way to amuse yourself Alex and now are in desperate need of a shower."

"Fuck you Mulder, hell you were the one who drugged me and left me tied up here alone for hours on end."

"Don't swear at me Alex unless you want to be punished."

"You bastard don't you think that you have done enough to me, fuck Mulder you even abused me and gave me a fuckin enema."

"Alex I have done nothing to you to cause great pain, it's not my fault that I seem to be able to humiliate you so much."

"Just kill me now then Mulder, no more games lets just end this fuckin charade."

"I am not a murderer Alex unlike you, so I will find my own punishment for you and you will receive what you deserve, after all it was my father that you murdered without reason."

"You sad fuck Mulder everything I do in my sad pathetic life has a reason. Fuck it, I don't want to talk to you anymore."

"Fine Alex let's get you in the shower then."

I was rolled on to my stomach as Mulder re cuffed my hands behind my back and then he untied my legs, fuck, I could not feel my legs due to the time spent in one position so it was humiliating as I was led naked to the shower. Mulder helped me in to the shower and turned the water to warm before leaving me alone to go get a towel.  
I knew that I felt light headed, and that I was weak I guess that and the warm water was what made me pass out.

When I came round, I found myself on the bathroom floor in Mulders arms with one hell of a headache.

"What happened Mulder."

"I never thought about your safety Alex, and I should never have left you alone in the shower while cuffed, there's a bit of blood where you must have hit you head but nothing major."

"Does that mean I can pass on having a shower then."

"No Alex sorry but you stink of piss and need one."

"Please you can't leave me alone in there again."

"Look Alex after I got you out you made me all wet and smelly, so hang on while I undress and I will shower with you then I can wash you."

"Like hell are you having a shower with me Mulder."

"Alex don't be a bloody baby I'm only going to wash you not fuckin rape you."

"Yeah I've heard that one before especially from a Mulder."

"Get in the shower Alex and then we need to talk."

I was left with no choice but to do as Mulder asked then he stripped out of his own clothes and joined me. He was very attentive as he washed my hair and then my body, oh god not now please my dick decided that it liked all the attention it was receiving and started to rise to the occasion.

"Alex I never asked you but I always wondered if you preferred men, as I can see that your cock seems to like male attention or are you just desperate and would fuck anything."

"I am fuckin gay ok, and I always have been, even when I was an FBI agent you were so straight Mulder and well out of my league."

"Alex sex is just sex it's the person who matters not what sex they are and I have no preference, do you mean to tell me that you fancied me at one point or do I still turn you on."

"Fuck you Mulder, yes you still turn me on not that it matters anymore."

"You always turned me on Alex as you are one good looking man, but then you literally fucked me over and despite your looks I started to hate you and see you as an enemy. You once asked me to fuck you Alex is that still what you want."

"It was something that I had always wanted and still do but I know that it will never happen, I always fuck up what I want."

"I would never rape a man Alex, if you want me to make love to you just tell me and we can go to the bedroom immediately."

"Mulder please I can't handle this."

"All I want is a simple yes or no Alex, I won't ask again so please answer me."

"Yes."

Mulder never spoke another word until we entered the bedroom, he then pushed me down on to the bed so that I was on my back, and then he cuffed on of my hands to the bed.

"I want you t relax Alex, I want to show you how good we can be together if you just let me in to that head of yours."

"Please Fox don't tease me and leave me frustrated."

"I promise that I will let you come Alex, I want you to feel me deep inside you until you scream and can't hold back any longer."

I lay there as his lips met mine and then his hot tongue was deep within my mouth, god he has one sexy mouth, and I bet he could work wonders with it. Fuck he releases me and puts my left nipple in to his mouth and bites then he transfers his attention to the right one.

"Fuck it Fox I can't last long if you keep this up."

"No talking Alex just relax imagine a life just me and you making love everyday."

I felt Fox's finger enter my anus and the cold lube he was applying, I wanted to come but I needed to feel him deep within my ass.

"Please Fox I will beg if I have to but I need you to fuck me now, god I want you inside me."

"Patience Alex as I plan to take this slow and make love to you."

I felt Fox's finger withdraw from my back side, but it was soon to be replaced with his ragging hard on, god it felt so impressive as the man was well hung.

"God your so tight Alex I could make love to you all day babe."

"Please Fox I love you , oh fuck it faster oh god I'm coming."

I came within seconds and the release was so perfect, I watched Fox as he reached his own orgasm and felt his hot come deep in my ass, he then collapsed on top of me and just laid there.

"I think that I am in love with you Alex."

"Just hold me Fox and tell me that everything will be ok."

"Sleep for a while Alex and then we can talk."

When I woke Fox was laid beside me just staring at me.

"Please Fox tell me why you're looking at me like that, shit you are creeping me out."

"You really fell for all of it didn't you Alex, it was all just a lie, and you were just a quick fuck nothing more."

"You are lying Fox, shit you even wanted to make love to me."

"How does it feel now Alex to realise that you have been used and humiliated?"

"You bastard Fox, you have caused more pain and humiliation than even your father did."

"My father never hurt you Alex so leave him out of it."

"Your perfect father was a fuckin pedophile who raped and beat an innocent child."

"My father never hurt anyone and how would you know what my father did in his life anyway."

"Because I was that child who he raped when I was only 14."

"You lying murdering bastard Krycek, I should kill you for all your lies and accusations, but I can't just murder someone, so I want you out of my apartment and out of my life."

Mulder stood there holding a gun on me while he un cuffed me and threw me some clothes.

"Get dressed Krycek and leave, any funny moves and I will shoot you and hand you over to the FBI."

I got dressed as fast as I could and prepared to leave.

"I never meant to hurt you Fox, I swear but one day I will prove to you that I am not a liar."

"Don't ever come back here Alex, or I will not be held responsible for my own actions."

I walked out of that apartment wondering why I never just shot myself, that was when I realized that I no longer had a gun Mulder must have removed it from my jacket. I needed somewhere to rest before I decided what I was going to do.

Some time later I found aback street motel and rented a room then I secured the door the best I could, fuck I needed a shower and a shave then sleep. I awoke some time later screaming as I had another nightmare so I decided to stay awake and go get some food, oh and I needed to get my hands on a gun before I would break in to that cancerous bastards vault.

I managed to eat and then meet an old contact and purchased a gun, then I made my way to get the evidence that I needed.  
Getting in was easy as I had helped Spender to set up the high security many years ago, and I even found the video within minutes as it was labeled B.M & A.K like it was just a home movie.  
Spender had not even been aware that I knew about the cameras in that room, but even after seeing Bill Mulders initials on a video alongside my own brought back bad memories, and I needed to get out and fast.

Therefore, here I was again back at Mulders apartment, talk about a lamb been led to slaughter as I knew that I might push Mulder too far and end up dead. At the end of the day what was my reasoning for raking up the past, was it to show Mulder that his father was an evil bastard who deserved everything he got or was it to save my own soul.

I went into the living room and ejected one of Mulder's porn videos and replaced it with my own sick one, then I hid in his bedroom and waited for him to return. Shit it was hard been back here as I had mixed feelings hell Mulder had made love to me just to get his revenge and tell me it was all a lie. Soon I heard the apartment door slam shut and Mulder banging around then the TV was switched on, I held my breath and waited but then I heard the voices on the TV.

"Please Mr Mulder don't hurt me again I promise that I will behave."

"Shut up Fox, I was the one left to raise you as my own not him. I will treat you as I choose you little bastard ."

"Please sir I'm not Fox, why do you keep calling me that?"

I stood in that bedroom listening to that child plead not to be beaten and raped, and suddenly after so many years of burying the past I realised that child was me. I had to leave as I could not listen to that child anymore, I ran out of the bedroom and straight in to Fox who was crying and angry.

"I am so sorry Fox that you had to find out, but you had a right to know the truth, but I swear that you will never see me again after today."

After saying that to Fox I had no choice but to run to the bathroom, I threw up until I had no strength left in me at all.  
Suddenly, Fox was beside me on the floor and hugging me.

"Please Alex don't leave me I want you here, god. how the hell did you cope."

"Fox it's the past just let it go."

"He raped you Alex like you was nothing yet you were still just a child."

"I just need a minute Fox as it was a shock that's all."

"Please stay for a while Alex even if it's just until I get my head around this."

"If you want me to stay Fox you had better have something strong to drink."

"Come with me Alex and we can open the vodka."

I followed Fox in to the living room and sat on the sofa while he got the drink, but we spent the first half an hour in silence before he spoke to me.

"Alex why did you suffer alone and never take it out on me, shit you would have had a reason, when that bastard raped you it was me that he saw."

"Fox don't beat yourself up over the past, you are not Bill Mulder, and you never raped me."

"But I hurt you so much Alex, why the hell did you never hit me back?"

"Because I fell in love with you and wanted you, but you were led to believe that I was a murderer and killed your father without reason.  
Spender gave me the order that I was to kill you or your father as you would be a dangerous man if you possessed the truth. I would never have hurt you Fox, and I had to kill one of you or I would have been killed. Shit I am so sorry that I destroyed your life."

"Alex you don't have to apologize to me, shit I would have killed him myself had I known what he had done. You came to me and looked so innocent, and many times I looked at you and imagined fucking you and making love together, but I believed that you had betrayed me and had lied all along. Shit you say that you love me Alex but I don't know how I feel towards you or if I could ever return that love, god I am so sorry."

"You once showed me what it could have been like if we had been lovers, but it hurts so much to know that you despise me Fox. I think it's time that I left anyway."

"Alex you don't despise me, part of me wants you here but I have no idea what I really want, could you really accept it if I only wanted you for sex."

"Goodbye Fox'"

"Alex please don't leave, not like this anyway."

I never answered or even turned around as I walked out of that apartment and out of Fox Mulders life once and for all. However, once I was outside I did turn to see the car that drove towards me but I remembered nothing for some time after that.

I awoke in a hospital bed, fuck I could not even manage to kill myself without fucking up. I was informed by the nurse that I had been lucky and had only received minor injuries and could be released as soon as the FBI agent arrived to take custody of me.  
Fuck had Fox turned me in to the FBI, in this situation I was a dead man anyway.

About an hour later I was told that it was time to leave as the agent had arrived, I was surprised when Fox walked in to the room and cuffed me and I realised that I had no choice but to leave with him.

Once we were in the car and away from the hospital I decided to question Fox and find out just where we were going.

"Did you turn me in Fox, hell I can understand if you had no choice"

"Why Alex just answer me that first, was it an accident or did you want to die."

"I saw the car and decided that everything had to end, I never wanted to hurt you Fox."

"Hell Alex I heard the brakes and the bang from my apartment, I never rejected you or said that I felt nothing Alex, I told you that I was mixed up thats all."

"Please just let me go as I just need to be alone."

I realized that we were outside Fox's apartment, so I decided just to remain quite and wait for a chance to leave. The bastard led me to the bedroom and cuffed me to the bed.

"I have no intention whatsoever of hurting you Alex, but you are safer here also I think given half a chance you will do a runner. I want you to rest so that we can talk."

"I want to go Fox as you have no reason to keep me here."

"Sleep Alex then we will talk."

Fox walked out and left me alone, I felt physically and mentally exhausted and fell asleep in minutes.

"Alex wake up for me come on sleepy head."

"Shit how long have I been asleep for."

"About six hours so I wanted to check that you were ok."

Fuck I looked in to Fox's eyes and then I broke down and sobbed for all I was worth. I felt the mattress dip as Fox lay beside me and held me tight in his arms.

"Its ok Alex its all over now, just cry and let all the pain go."

I clung to Fox and suddenly felt like a small unloved child all over again, how the hell could my parents have ever loved me when they handed me over to Spender when I was only eight years old.

"I had no choice Fox I swear that every time I ran away, they always found me."

"Hush Alex we can talk later the pasts not important at the moment, and you will only upset yourself more."

"I need you to understand that I was conceived by parents that worked for the consortium and handed over to Spender at the age of eight, sometimes I wish that I had been really ugly."

"Why would you wish to look different Alex?"

"If I had been ugly I would have been an errand boy, but pretty boys were nothing more than fuck toys, and that was why I could never stay with you just for sex Fox, I hope you can understand why I can't stay here."

"It's perfectly normal to want more in a relationship, especially if you have been used in the past, but I could never just use you Alex not now, I hit out in the past because I had wanted you and then you betrayed me."

"Go on then Fox why all of a sudden can you no longer hurt me."

"Because when I heard that car hit you I felt like I had lost part of myself, and then later on in the hospital I watched as you lay there sleeping and I knew that something had changed."

"So what had changed Fox that was so important."

"I realized that for the first time in my life that I am in love Alex."

"You love me Fox"

"Of course who else did you think I meant, I want you to stay here with me and let me make love to you. Shit I know that you have no reason to trust me after I tricked you before, but please Alex let me show you how much you mean to me."

"I like the sound of that Fox."

Here I was cuffed to the bed once again but this time it was for all the right reasons, as I lay in the arms of the man I love and the man who loves me.  
Maybe things are looking up.

The end  
Trapped   
by  
CarolelaineD

Merry Xmas everyone and a happy new year.  
I am dedicating this story to all my friends on livejournal


End file.
